Contemplate Their
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: Alguna vez has visto un fantasma?... Qué sentirías si uno de ellos te estuviera siguiendo?... Karl Heinz Schneider pronto descubrirá que los seres de otro mundo tienen un porque de continuar aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**Contemplate their.**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Alemania…_

_(En algún punto de la Autobahn cerca de Munich)_

Un Pontiac solstice color gris corría a toda velocidad por la autopista, dentro de éste, una pareja de jóvenes discutían. Al volante iba una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Gritaba ella, golpeando el volante – ¿Cómo es posible que me trates así?… me avergüenzas en frente de todos los medios y después actúas como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No sé de que hablas – le respondió un joven rubio de ojos azules, ya fastidiado de los reclamos de la chica – yo no hice nada.

- ¡Te vi! - gritó ella desesperada - estabas con esa tipa, todos te vieron… todos se reían de mí – le dijo mirándolo a la cara, ella estaba furiosa.

- ¡Hey!, mira por donde conduces.

- No cambies el tema, tu eres MIO, yo soy TU novia, no voy a dejar que venga otra a meterse entre nosotros.

La chica gritaba como loca, lo único que hacía era reclamarle, estaba cegada por los celos.

- ¡¡Hey!! Tranquila… - le dijo molesto - era solo una reportera, quería una entrevista y se la di.

- Jajaja… - rió irónica - te voy a creer… siempre es lo mismo, tu eres igual a todos… un mentiroso

- ¡Oye! Ya cálmate…

- Ya me canse de que todas esas se te acerquen diciendo ser reporteras u otra tonta excusa… lo que quieren es andar contigo y a ti te gusta, pero no lo permitiré, no se burlarán de mi

- Estás loca, además no entiendo porque siempre actúas así, no puedes seguir de este modo, tus tontos celos no te llevaran a nada.

El estaba fastidiado, eran novios desde hacía varios meses, al principio a él le había atraído la belleza de ella pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que era una persona muy posesiva y ya estaba cansado de que siempre le reclamara por cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Porqué?… dime… ¿porqué siempre te fijas en las demás?, ¿qué tienen que no tenga yo? – le dijo la chica después de un momento de silencio, ahora ella lloraba.

- ¿Qué? – el joven estaba realmente sorprendido de la actitud de la chica.

- ¿Porqué Karl?… yo te quiero… ¿porqué me tratas así?

- Miriam… - el comenzaba a pensar que en verdad ella necesitaba ayuda profesional.

- Yo te quiero – lo interrumpió - quiero que estemos juntos y seamos felices por siempre.

- … - el ya no sabía que decirle para que se calmara.

- ¿Porqué no dices nada?, que, ¿es qué tu ya no me quieres?

- Por qué no paras el auto y hablamos tranquilamente.

- ¡No!… - golpeó ella el volante - ya es demasiado tarde para hablar… - otra vez la actitud de ella cambio, esta vez sus ojos mostraban ira.

- Creo que vas demasiado rápido, para por favor – él comenzaba a asustarse con la actitud de ella.

- No…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Solo hay una manera de que los dos estemos juntos… para siempre.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?… para por favor… vas demasiado rápido.

El auto iba casi a 150 Km/hr., a los lados de la autopista solo habían pendientes, debajo de una de ellas se veía un río cruzar y a lo lejos había un puente en la autopista que cruzaba el río.

- Miriam, basta de juegos, para el auto o disminuye la velocidad.

- ¿qué… tienes miedo? Jajaja ¿el gran emperador le tiene miedo a la velocidad? – le dijo ella en tono burlón y aumento más la velocidad.

- Deja de jugar, ¿quieres vengarte de mí? Esta no es la manera – el estaba aterrado, sabía que ella podía hacer una locura.

- No quiero vengarme, solo quiero que estemos juntos por siempre – le decía ella viéndolo a él y no hacia donde iba.

El auto estaba llegando al puente, en sentido contrario venía un tráiler, ella no lo vio venir.

- ¡Cuidado! – grito Karl al ver el inmenso camión venir sobre ellos.

Schneider jaló del volante para evitar que el tráiler los aplastara, pero eso ocasiono que ella perdiera el control del auto y saliera de la carretera.

El auto salió volando por el puente, cayó sobre una de las colinas, dio varias vueltas sobre si mismo y termino estrellándose en un árbol junto al río. Estaba completamente destrozado.

El abrió los ojos momentos después del golpe, estaba un tanto confundido, se recargó sobre el respaldo de su asiento y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, todo estaba borroso no podía ver bien que pasaba, al ver su mano llena de sangre se dio cuenta de que estaba herido, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento recordó a su acompañante y la busco para ver como se encontraba, al mirar hacia el asiento de junto, ella no estaba allí, después vio el parabrisas frente del asiento completamente destrozado y comprendió lo que había sucedido, ella había salido disparada con el impacto, al mirar hacia fuera, el la vio, estaba tirada a unos cuantos metros del auto a orillas del río.

- Miriam….

Como pudo, Karl se quito el cinturón de seguridad, y con mucha dificultad trato de salir del auto para llegar a ella y ver como se encontraba, cuando por fin pudo salir, solo se pudo mantener de pie unos segundos y después cayó de rodillas, tenía una pierna rota y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

En ese momento, dos personas que había visto el accidente, llegaron desde la carretera, para ver como se encontraban, uno se dirigió hacia la chica y el otro fue a ayudarlo a él.

- Tranquilo hijo, ya vienen los paramédicos, es mejor que no te muevas – le dijo el hombre al momento que lo recostaba sobre el suelo.

El alemán se aferró al brazo del señor y le susurro al oído con un hilo de voz.

- Miriam… necesito saber cómo esta ella.

El señor miro a su acompañante, quien se encontraba con la chica, este le hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza. Cuando volvió a ver al rubio este ya se encontraba inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

**C****apítulo 2.**

Karl Heinz Schneider, abrió lentamente los ojos y de inmediato la luz de lugar le comenzó a molestar; sentía como si lo deslumbraran con una lámpara, era imposible para el mantener los ojos abiertos, pues le lastimaban mucho y le costaba mucho trabajo ver.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni como había llegado allí, así que se levantó de la cama pero al hacerlo, sintió que todo el lugar comenzaba a dar vueltas y al mismo tiempo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeaba.

- ¡Demonios! – Se decía – ¿qué me pasa?

El hecho de estar mareado tampoco ayudaba mucho; tuvo que recargarse en la cama por que sentía que en cualquier momento se caería al suelo, luego, llevo sus manos al rostro para cubrirse los ojos mientras los cerraba y presionaba su cabeza esperando sentirse mejor.

Estuvo algunos segundos esperando que todo dejara de dar vueltas y cuando por fin se sintió mejor, se volvió a incorporar.

Miro a su alrededor pero todo estaba muy borroso, no podía distinguir las cosas o las personas, las primeras, las veía como manchas de colores y a las segundas, como sombras o siluetas.

Pestañeo en varias ocasiones, se froto los ojos, trato de enfocar la vista para ver si esta mejoraba, pero todo era inútil, por más que intentara algo seguía estando igual.

Veía como las sombras se movían de un lado a otro y con la ayuda de lo poco que distinguía más los sonidos de lugar, pronto supo que se encontraba en un hospital.

Trato de acercarse a alguna de las sombras que veía pero al primer paso que dio, su pierna no resistió y cayó al piso gimiendo de dolor. Fue cuando una de las enfermeras que se encontraba en la sala con otro paciente, al oírlo quejarse, se dio la vuelta y lo vio en el suelo.

- Señor Schneider… – la enfermera al verlo corrió a levantarlo – no debió levantarse, aún se encuentra delicado de salud y necesita descansar.

- Arg… - el solo se quejaba, mientras la enfermera lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Voy a llamar en seguida al doctor, no sea que se haya vuelto a lastimar – le decía mientras lo ayudaba a que se acostara de nuevo.

- Espere… - justo antes de que la enfermera se marchara, Karl la sujeto por el brazo - ¿dígame dónde estoy?... ¿qué paso?... ¿porqué no puedo ver bien?...

- Usted se encuentra en el hospital de Munich debido a que tuvo un accidente en su auto… esta es la sala de cuidados intensivos… ahora… voy por el doctor, enseguida vuelvo – ella se soltó de él y se fue.

La enfermera se fue en busca del médico y poco después este llegó. Él lo examino, checo como se encontraba la lesión de su pierna y le mando a hacer los exámenes necesarios para saber la razón de por qué no veía. Una vez que tuvo los resultados el médico fue a hablar con él.

- Según los resultados médicos su problema es solo algo temporal, en unos días usted deberá volver a ver normalmente.

- Esa es una buena noticia… - su mirada estaba hacia un punto en la pared de frente y después de unos momentos en silencio continuo diciendo – usted cree que el dolor de cabeza desaparezca antes, desde que me desperté no ha dejado de dolerme.

- Su dolor también se debe al golpe que recibió, le recetare algo para cuando lo necesite – le dijo el médico al momento que escribía en el historial médico, después el doctor lo miro fijamente - …tuvo mucha suerte señor Schneider… de un terrible accidente solo salió con una pierna lesionada y heridas menores.

- La verdad no recuerdo nada del dichoso accidente… - Karl bajo la cabeza.

- Es normal, sufrió un trauma en la cabeza… con el tiempo usted ira recordando…

- Ahora solo me interesa parar este dolor que me está matando… - esta vez el estaba desesperándose - ¿me puede dar algo ahora para calmar este dolor? Porque créame que no quiere desaparecer.

- Claro que si, ahora mismo doy instrucciones. – tomo la historia clínica y se dirigió hacia las enfermeras.

El médico les dio las instrucciones necesarias a las enfermeras del tratamiento que debía seguir.

- Permanecerá hoy y mañana aquí en observación y después se le trasladara a una habitación privada.

--

… _Karl estaba parado dentro de un gran bosque a mitad de la noche, una densa niebla cubría todo el lugar, se sentía perdido, miraba hacia todos los lados buscando algo que le indicara por dónde ir._

_- Karl…. _

_El escuchó de pronto la voz de una mujer que le llamaba, miro hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie, así que decidió mejor caminar y buscar por donde salir…_

– _Karl… _

_La voz volvió a llamarlo, el paro enseguida su marcha, se giro en torno suyo, esa voz se le hacía muy familiar aunque no podía reconocerla._

_- Karl, ayúdame… _

_De nuevo esa voz, el corrió buscando de donde procedía la voz, necesitaba saber quién era y que quería pero por más que la buscaba no la hallaba…_

Karl despertó un poco sobresaltado, su respiración era agitada… se incorporo sobre su cama y trato de tranquilizarse respirando profundo.

- _solo fue un sueño – _pensó, al tiempo que volvía a recostarse – _pero fue tan real… y esa voz…donde la he escuchado antes. _

Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba muy tranquilo, era ya de madrugada y todas las enfermeras se encontraban platicando en la recepción que estaba en el pasillo.

Trato de volver a dormir pero no lo consiguió, en su mente seguía sonando la voz de aquella mujer, trataba de recordar de donde la había escuchado pero no podía hacerlo.

- ¿_quién es?… en donde la he escuchado antes_ – pensaba una y otra vez.

En ese momento algo le llamo la atención. Vio como una sombra, que parecía ser una persona, se paraba junto a la cama del paciente que se encontraba frente a él.

- Es muy tarde para tener visitas – se dijo.

El continuó mirando la escena, esta persona parecía que platicaba con el paciente y poco después vio como este se levantaba de la cama.

- ¿No que estaba muy grave?… - se dijo algo sorprendió - ahora resulta que hasta va a dar un paseo – continuo diciendo en un tono de ironía.

El siguió con la mirada a las dos siluetas que se dirigían hacia la entrada de la sala, poco antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvieron y se volvieron a ver hacia donde Karl se encontraba.

El sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada por unos segundos, al volver a dirigir la mirada hacia donde se encontraban las sombras, estas ya no estaban.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!…

El miro entonces hacia el módulo de las enfermeras, a lo mejor ellas habían visto algo y seguramente entrarían a ver qué pasaba y buscar a lo que él había visto, pero no, ellas no se movían de su lugar y continuaban con su charla.

- Entonces…. ¿qué fue eso? – se preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

--

A la mañana siguiente, Karl despertó con todo el alboroto que se generaba en la sala, uno de los pacientes había entrado en crisis; médicos y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro haciendo su trabajo.

El solo los observo por un momento, se sentía muy tranquilo pues había olvidado el incidente de la noche anterior así que prefirió no darle importancia al asunto, se acomodo de nuevo y volvió a dormir.

Rato después una de las enfermeras paso a ver como se encontraba y el aprovecho para saber que había pasado.

- Buenos días, Señor Schneider, como amaneció – le preguntó la enfermera que era la misma que le había ayudado el día anterior.

- Mejor… pero por favor llámame Karl, el señor Schneider es mi padre… además háblame de tu porque me siento muy viejo si me habla de usted.

- Jajaja... ¿viejo tu? Pero si estas más joven que yo… pero bueno… Karl… yo soy Celia

- Bueno… Celia… dime, ¿qué fue todo ese escándalo?

- Ahhh, el señor Vandergen tuvo un paro cardiaco – le dijo mirando hacia la cama de ese paciente – pero ya paso el peligro.

- Ahhh ya veo…

El desvió la mirada y le llamo la atención que la cama de enfrente estuviera vacía.

- Oye... ¿qué paso con el que estaba en esa cama? – le pregunto señalándosela.

- Lamentablemente murió anoche – le dice ella algo triste de perder a un paciente.

- ¿Qué?, no… es imposible – el no creía lo que le decía - anoche yo lo vi, estaba muy bien, hasta se levanto de la cama y salió con una persona que lo había venido a ver.

- Eso es imposible, estaba muy mal y ya tenía mucho tiempo estando inconsciente.

- Pero yo los vi platicando, había otra persona junto a la cama.

- ¿A qué hora dices que viste eso?

- No sé, era de noche… creo que era de madrugada.

- ¡Imposible! – Negó la enfermera con la cabeza - las visitas nunca son de noche, la hora de visita es hasta las 6, después nadie puede venir, además anoche yo estuve de guardia y te aseguro que nadie ni entro ni salió de esta sala.

- Pero te digo que yo…

- No Karl… a mí se me hace que estabas soñando.

- Puede ser…

El comenzó a dudar si había sido real o solo un sueño lo que había visto la noche anterior, por lógico razonamiento la segunda opción era más viable que la primera, así que decidió olvidar el asunto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3****.**

El día terminó sin ningún incidente especial, el médico paso a visitarlo en un par de ocasiones y vio que se restablecía rápidamente, así que ordenó se le trasladara a una habitación en el área de recuperación, allí podrían visitarlo sus familiares y amigos.

Al día siguiente fue llevado a la habitación, ahí tenía más privacidad y estaba más cómodo; en cuanto fue instalado en ella, sus padres y su hermana entraron a verlo. Su madre al entrar a la habitación se lanzó hacia su hijo feliz de verlo.

- Hijo… qué bueno que estas bien… que susto nos has dado… pensé que te perdía… no sabes lo mortificada que estaba por ti – su madre se desasía en darle cariños a su primogénito.

Marie solo reía al ver la cara de confusión que tenía su hermano mientras su madre lo abrazada y lo besaba una y otra vez.

- Mamá por favor… - Karl se sentía avergonzado – ya… estoy bien… parece como si me hubiera salvado de morir.

Este comentario hizo que toda la familia se pusiera seria, el solo recordar los hacía sentirse mal. Su madre se separó de él y fue junto a su marido quien la abrazó, Marie solo se acerco a su hermano y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Karl, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada del accidente? – le preguntó su hermana muy seria.

- No, ¿por qué? – el estaba extrañado por la reacción de su familia.

- Hijo… lo que tú no sabes es que si estuviste muy cerca de morir – le dijo su padre

- ¿De verdad?... pues, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Marie tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió; cambió de canales hasta que encontró las noticias, en ella, la conductora del noticiario daba paso a las notas de espectáculos donde se daba a conocer del entierro de Miriam.

_En otras noticias… Hoy fue el funeral de Miriam Lims… personalidades del medio del espectáculo y del deporte estuvieron ahí para darle el último adiós a la modelo… _

En la televisión pasaban las imágenes del lugar y de los asistentes, era una gran noticia la muerte de ella debido a que había sido muy famosa a nivel internacional.

…_entre los asistentes pudimos ver a jugadores del Bayern Munich como son Stefan Levin o Sho Shunko, a los cantantes Herbert y Lia, a los actores Marie Kurtz, Aldolf Siesch ,entre otros, así como a todos los que trabajaban o trabajaron alguna vez con ella en el mundo de la moda y la pasarela, pero de quienes se extraño su presencia fueron del entrenador del Bayern Munich, Rudy Frank Schneider y de su familia, quienes no pudieron asistir debido a que su hijo todavía se encuentra hospitalizado …_

Ahora la televisión comenzaba a mostrar nuevamente las imágenes del accidente, estás ya habían sido mostradas en una infinidad de ocasiones, la noticia había salido en todos los medios, se mostraba las imágenes del lugar del accidente y de cómo había quedado el auto y algunas más de los cuerpos de rescate en el lugar.

… _Recordemos que el goleador estrella del Bayern Munich, Karl Heinz Schneider y la modelo Miriam Lims, quienes fueron novios por más de un año; tuvieron un terrible accidente automovilístico hace unos días, en donde ella perdió la vida de manera instantánea, mientras que él fue llevado de emergencia al hospital de Munich… médicos del hospital informan que "El Káiser", se encuentra fuera de peligro pero aún se encuentra delicado… se dice que en unos días más podrá ser dado de alta y dentro de poco podrá poder volver a jugar…_

Cuando Karl vio las imágenes se quedó sin habla, jamás se imaginó que el dichoso accidente del que todos hablaban hubiera sido tan grave, ahora comprendía porque todos le decían que se había salvado de milagro. Estuvo así por algunos minutos, sus padres solo lo miraban pensando cual sería su reacción, Marie estuvo a punto de llamar a una enfermera al ver que no respondía.

- ¿Me están diciendo que yo me salve de ese accidente? – les dijo al fin a sus padres mientras los miraba incrédulo y señalaba la televisión.

- Si…Karl, tu ibas en ese auto.

- No…. – el comenzaba a tener un ataque de histeria – no puede ser… eso es imposible, si yo hubiera estado allí hubiera muerto de seguro.

- Karl

- No bromeen eso es imposible… ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo es que ella se murió y yo no?…

- …

- Miriam… - de pronto algo se le vino a la mente y olvido todo lo demás - ahora recuerdo… era ella…

- Karl… de que hablas - Marie creyó que su hermano se había vuelto loco – Karl… ¡hey!…responde.

El ya no dijo más, se sumió en sus pensamientos y comenzó a recordar todo; poco a poco las imágenes de lo que había sucedido comenzaron a llegar en retroceso, desde el momento en que se desmayó hasta cuando abordaron el automóvil en esa reunión.

Después de un rato sus padres estaban muy preocupados, se habían sentado en un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación y solo veían como él no decía ni hacía nada, se había quedado sin expresión reviviendo en su mente cada una de las acciones de ese día.

- Todo ha sido mi culpa – fue lo primero que dijo después de un largo rato.

Sus padres se levantaron de su asiento e iban a decir algo cuando se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Marie se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a abrir, al hacerlo vio que eran los amigos de su hermano.

- Ah… son ustedes, pasen.

- ¡Hola Marie!, ¿cómo están? – les preguntó Stefan Levin cuando entró a la habitación.

- ¡Hola! – Sho Shunko entró y saludo a Marie y a sus padres.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? –les pregunto Levin al ver la cara del rubio.

- Ni preguntes – Marie solo contesto al momento que se lanzó nuevamente al sofá y prendió la TV.

- ¿Qué?… ¿por qué? – él no entendía que pasaba allí.

- Creo que llegamos en mal momento, mejor nos vamos – se apresuró a decir Sho.

- No, quédense nosotros vamos por algo de tomar a la cafetería, ahorita regresamos – les dijo el entrenador al momento que tomaba a su esposa e hija y salían de la habitación.

Una vez afuera, Marie quiso saber porque su papá actuaba así.

- Papá, ¿por qué nos salimos?

- Porque Karl necesita hablar, quizás con ellos se desahogue, por algo son sus amigos.

- Tienes razón, querido.

En la habitación Levin y Sho se miraban mutuamente, no sabían que pasaba con Karl ni sabían que decirle, él se veía muy mal de ánimos. Estaban ahí parados solo viéndolo sin saber cómo animarlo.

- ¿Por qué no dicen nada? - les preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

- Es que no sabemos qué sucede, ¿cómo estás?, te vez muy pálido, pareces un fantasma.

- Y como quieren que este, me acabo de enterar que por mi culpa ella está muerta.

- …

- ¡Ja! - dijo en tono irónico - ¿qué pasa? ahora son ustedes los que se quedaron si habla.

- No… no es eso, pero nos sorprende que creas que tú tienes la culpa.

- Es la verdad, ahora recuerdo todo y si yo no hubiera estado discutiendo con ella quizás las cosas no hubieran sido así, - el alemán suspiro tristemente - no sé en qué momento la relación se volvió tan conflictiva, últimamente solo peleábamos.

- Pero no por eso quiere decir que tú tengas la culpa del accidente.

- Eso no pero otras cosas si...

- Bueno ya olvídalo por un momento, mira lo que trajimos.

Los dos jóvenes no sabían cómo animarlo, así que trataron cambiando el tema de conversación, le llevaron todas las tarjetas que le habían mandado sus admiradoras al club, también estaban los presentes de sus compañeros de equipo, pronto la habitación se llenó de miles de regalos, pero Karl ni los tomaba en cuenta.

Después de un rato, sus amigos se despidieron de él y se marcharon, al salir se toparon con el entrenador.

- ¿Ya se van chicos?

- Si entrenador, es mejor dejarlo solo un rato.

- ¿Tan mal lo ven? Sé que todo esto es duro para él pero pensé que lo superaría, su pierna sanará pronto y podrá volver al campo.

- El problema es que… me parece que más que las heridas físicas, necesita curar las emocionales, él se culpa por todo y así no podrá regresar pronto a jugar.

- Si lo sé…

--

Karl se pasó toda la tarde del mismo modo y prácticamente corrió a sus padres con su actitud, cuando trataban de animarlo, él comenzaba a irritarse y les pedía lo dejaran solo; después de tantas veces de hacerlo, ellos se aburrieron y decidieron mejor irse a casa, él lo agradeció en el fondo por qué no tenia ánimos para ver a nadie.

En la noche ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo, se recostó y se durmió, al poco rato de haberse quedado dormido comenzó a soñar de nuevo.

_Estaba parado otra vez en ese lugar… el bosque… él miro a su alrededor… se encontraba rodeado solo por árboles… no había nada más… la niebla comenzaba a caer… él comenzó a caminar… caminaba entre unos enormes pinos… la niebla era cada vez más densa._

_- Karl…_

_Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz… se volteó hacia atrás… nada… se volvió y continuo caminando_

_- Karl… _

_Otra vez lo llamaban… él se regreso hacia donde había estado y comenzó a buscar el origen de la voz_

_- Karl… aquí…_

_El comenzó a correr hacia el sonido, oía como ella reía… en ese momento ya no se veía nada… la niebla cubría todo… el apenas y podía verse las manos… _

_- Karl… jajaja… aquí…_

_- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó él._

_- Por aquí…._

_El paró de correr… no sabía por dónde iba… estaba cansado… y no llegaba a ningún lugar… solo estaba dando vueltas sin sentido… y a ciegas. _

_- ¿Quién eres?… demonios… muéstrate… déjame verte._

_El comenzó a andar de nuevo… daba vueltas por el lugar… comenzó a girar sobre su eje… el sonido venía de todos lados… no encontraba un origen… veía hacia arriba… y solo miraba los grandes pinos que lo rodeaban. _

_- Karl… aquí estoy._

_El bajo la mirada… la niebla lo cubría todo como una sábana blanca… de pronto apareció frente a él y muy cerca de su rostro… una mujer… estaba bañada en sangre… su rostro estaba completamente ensangrentado y tenía muchas heridas por todos lados… a pesar de estar casi desfigurada él la reconoció…_

Karl se despertó de un salto, estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sudaba frió, temblaba y casi no podía respirar de la impresión…

- Ahhh… era….era ella – decía entre cortado – era Miriam.

Era ella, él la había visto claramente, era Miriam la que le hablaba y se le había aparecido en el sueño (¿o mejor dicho pesadilla? U).

Después de eso, esa noche Karl no pudo volver a dormir, tuvo que llamar a una enfermera porque se sentía realmente mal, no podía controlarse aún del susto.

**N/A: **

Había olvidado decir que:

Miriam Lims es un personaje creado por Elieth, asi como también todos los extras que en esta historia salgan.

Todos personajes de Captain Tsubasa le pertenecen a su autor Yoichi Takahashi y a la compañía Shueisha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Después de esa noche, Karl estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco, o que de plano ella le venía a reclamar su muerte desde el más allá, tenía miedo de dormir y tener pesadillas de nuevo.

Los días pasaron y para suerte de él, las cosas mejoraron; sus ojos se restablecían rápidamente; día a día, su visión mejoraba y los médicos estaban seguros de que muy pronto vería igual que antes; la lesión en su pierna también mejoraba, todos los días tenía terapia y su rehabilitación iba muy bien; y lo mejor para él, era que las pesadillas no lo habían vuelto a atormentar.

Sin embargo, aun cuando luchaba por regresar a su vida habitual, él continuaba con la misma o en una peor actitud; seguía culpándose de la muerte de Miriam y no quería hablar con nadie al respecto; se había vuelto, más frío e indiferente que nunca e incluso no quiso ver más a su familia.

--

Como de costumbre, Karl se encontraba solo en su habitación; luego de que su terapia de rehabilitación terminó, él había regresado a su recámara y ahora se encontraba muy aburrido cambiando sin cesar los canales de la televisión, no quería recibir a nadie y poco a poco sus compañeros de equipo dejaron de ir, pues se cansaron de su actitud, aunque los regalos de sus admiradoras no dejaban de llegar.

En ese momento, se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta; Karl no hizo caso a esto y continuó con su misma actitud, al no recibir respuesta, una chica de cabello rubio obscuro y ojos gris azulados se asomó a la habitación.

- ¡Hola!, ¿puedo pasar? – le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Karl solo la miró por un segundo y regresó su mirada al televisor. Al no recibir respuesta ella decidió entrar y se acercó a él.

- Hola, me llamo Elieth y soy asistente de rehabilitación aquí en el hospital, vine a decirte que a partir de mañana yo voy a ser y quien te ayude en las fisioterapias...

Karl no hacía caso a lo que ella decía y no porque estuviera muy interesante lo que veía en la TV, simplemente la ignoraba por completo.

- ¡Hey!, ¡hazme caso! - le dijo ella quitándole el control y apagando la televisión.

- Devuélvemelo – le exigió el alemán, quien por fin la veía y le lanzaba una de sus más frías miradas.

- En cuanto me escuches – le respondió la chica en actitud de reto.

- Bien, ¿Qué quieres? – Karl nuevamente se acomodo en su cama y se dispuso a ignorarla por completo.

- Ya vi que no oíste nada de lo que dije – le rezongo la rubia enfadada de la actitud del otro, luego suspiro y continuo - en fin… te decía que seré tu nueva fisioterapeuta.

- Bien, ya me lo dijiste ahora márchate – la interrumpió él.

- Uy, que prisa la tuya por que me vaya – se burló ella.

Elieth comenzó a recorrer la habitación y miro todos los regalos que había: peluches, tarjetas, flores, etc.

- ¡Wow!, ¡cuántos regalos!, se que ve que te aprecian mucho.

- Aja – le dijo él indiferente.

- Bueno a decir verdad… - le dijo ella un tanto sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo – también vine a verte… para… este… para traerte un pequeño regalito.

En ese momento ella alzo una bolsa de regalo que traía en sus manos y se la mostró a él.

- Soy una gran admiradora tuya y no había tenido tiempo para desearte pronta recuperación.

Elieth entonces le extendió el presente para que lo tomara, Karl la miro de arriba hacia abajo, era una chica hermosa, con un cuerpo estupendo, su sonrisa era cautivante y sus ojos azules mostraban una gran alegría, en otra situación seguramente él se habría lanzado a ella con sus dotes de galán pero él no tenía ganas de estar de conquistador, la miro fríamente lo que hizo que ella se sintiera un poco incómoda; luego sin decir palabra, agarró o más bien le arrebató el regalo.

Al abrirlo, miró que su contenido era un hermoso Husky Siberian de peluche de ojos azules, con la camisa del Bayern y una bufanda con los colores y el escudo de este, también había una tarjeta donde ella le deseaba su pronta recuperación.

Por un segundo Karl no supo que decir o hacer, era cierto que le habían enviado muchos regalos durante su estancia en el hospital pero este le había parecido el más divertido de todos y es que el perro se parecía mucho a su antigua mascota y el detalle de traer el distintivo de su equipo lo hacía mucho más divertido.

Estuvo tentado a reírse pero pronto su actitud cambio al recordar a la chica que lo estaba mirando y volvió a adoptar su actitud arrogante, entonces la miro de forma muy despectiva y aventó el regalo al suelo.

- No necesito más tonterías, creo que ya tengo suficientes.

Elieth se sintió herida, estaba muy decepcionada de Karl, jamás creyó que su ídolo fuese tan arrogante, frío y amargado. Sintió mucha tristeza y pena por él, pues era obvio que no era feliz.

- Es una lástima que estés tan amargado.

Karl se sorprendió por estas palabras, nadie se había atrevido a decirle eso.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que oíste, eres un amargado y no mereces que la gente se preocupe por ti.

- ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?

- Simplemente era una admiradora tuya, pero al ver lo arrogante que eres, mejor me quedo con Genzo Wakabayashi –le dijo cruzándose de brazos - él si que es diferente, además es mucho mejor jugador que tú.

Karl no podía creerlo, ahora hasta le decía que su rival era mucho mejor que él, eso si le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ego.

- ¡Yo soy mejor que Wakabayashi!

- La verdad, no lo creo – le dijo sarcástica.

Los ánimos en esa habitación comenzaron a encenderse, ambos jóvenes tenían caracteres explosivos, lo que pronto los llevaría a que estallara la bomba.

- ¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi habitación! – le gritó el furioso.

- Claro que me voy, no tengo por qué soportarte, eres un mal agradecido.

- ¿Por qué? si yo no he pedido nada.

- Todavía que uno se preocupa por ti, ¡eres un maldito grosero!

- Pues no necesito que se preocupen por mí, y ya te dije que no necesito de más tonterías, por mi podrían tirar todo esto a la basura, - le dijo señalándole todos los regalos que cubrían la habitación - ¡ya vete y déjame en paz!

Eli estaba que lo quería ahorcar (o de perdido zapear) en ese mismo instante pero trataba de tranquilizarse, luego lo miro muy decepcionada y decidió irse. Al salir paso junto al muñeco que le había dado, ella entonces se agacho para recogerlo, lo sacudió y lo contempló por algunos segundos. Karl solo la miraba curioso de lo que ella iba a hacer.

- Me costó muchísimo trabajo conseguirlo – le dijo ella mientras acariciaba el perro.

Luego se giró para verlo y le lanzó una mirada desafiante, en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de furia, Karl se sorprendió mucho de ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos llenos de ese sentimiento tan negativo, no sabía él porque pero se sintió mal de verla tan enojada.

Karl estaba con esos pensamientos cuando de pronto vio que Eli tomaba al perro como si fuere un balón de americano y se lo aventaba directamente a la cara, no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando ya había recibido el golpe.

- Puede que seas guapo, rico y famoso pero aunque seas una estrella del fútbol, eso no te da derecho de ser grosero con las personas, más vale que desinfles tu gran ego porque sino pronto te vas a estrellar.

Karl quedó muy sorprendido por esta chica, era la primera que lo ponía en su lugar y no le importaba cuan famoso era, la vio salir de la habitación y luego miro el perro que tenía en sus manos.

Eli salió de allí tan furiosa que si alguien se hubiera topado con ella le habría ido muy mal, parecía un huracán categoría 5; y si no destruía las cosas a su paso era simplemente porque no las encontraba; necesitaba aire puro para calmarse así que se dirigió a la sala de espera más próxima pues era el único lugar estando en un piso tan alto, donde podría encontrar un balcón para salir a tomar aire.

- ¡Maldición!, pero que tipo más engreído, argg me dan ganas de aventarlo desde este balcón, pero capaz que con eso de que está inflado en su gran ego, en lugar de caer sale volando.

Luego de estar un rato allí, su enojo se fue disipando pero no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido y más por que recordó que al día siguiente lo tenía que volver a ver, lo que hizo que se lamentara en lo más profundo de su ser por su mala suerte.

- Y yo que lo tengo que aguantar a partir de mañana – suspiro ella - ¿por qué siempre me tocan los más conflictivos?, ¿por qué no me puede tocar una persona tranquila?, por ejemplo un cuadripléjico pero noooo siempre tienen que ser los que rezonguen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5****.**

Al día siguiente, Karl se dirigió como de costumbre a su sesión de rehabilitación, al llegar a la sala, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver a Elieth en la piscina, ella estaba al parecer ayudando a otro paciente pues se encontraba conversando con un niño.

El se quedó parado en la entrada observándola detenidamente, hoy había amanecido de mejor humor y estaba muy interesado en verla; la chica le parecía muy atractiva con ese traje de neopreno que se le ajustaba a su bien formado cuerpo mostrando unos firmes pechos, un vientre plano y un muy bien formado trasero que envidiaría hasta JLo. (XD)

- ¡Vaya!, no me había dado cuenta de lo buena que esta – se dijo en voz alta.

- Y no solo es hermosa, es una de las mejores estudiantes que he tenido – oyó que le decían a su espalda.

Al girarse, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del médico encargado del área; éste, era un médico ya algo grande de edad, parecía como si fuera un tierno abuelo con su barba, cabello blanco y esa expresión de dulzura que se les acostumbra dar a los nietos.

- Ahhhh… doctor Dingsbums, no sabía que estaba aquí – dijo algo avergonzado de que lo hubiera oído.

- Acabo de llegar – le dijo el aludido con una sonrisa – pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

- Bueno es que yo… yo no quise… perdón por lo que escucho, pero es que en verdad es linda.

- Ay muchacho, eso que acabas de decir lo he escuchado muy seguido últimamente - le dijo mirando a la chica - medio hospital quiere estar metido aquí cuando ella esta.

Karl volvió a mirar a la rubia, pero algo le sorprendió, hacia apenas unos segundos ella se encontraba con un niño y ahora ya estaba sola y se disponía a salir de la alberca. A él le extraño mucho esto y comenzó a buscar con la mirada en donde podría estar ese niño.

Por más que miraba hacia todas partes, él no lo veía, se le hacía muy raro que en tan poco tiempo ese chico; que se suponía debía tener alguna clase de problema para estar en rehabilitación; pudiera haberse ido, pero por más que lo buscó no encontró rastro de él.

_- Esto es muy extraño – _pensaba – en _donde se metió ese niño._

Elieth salió de la piscina y miró entonces hacia la entrada; allí lo vio, estaba junto al doctor Dingsbums y a pesar de que ella lo creía un patán engreído, no pudo más que babear por él, porque en verdad era un chico muy atractivo y tenía un cuerpazo que hacía que ella fantaseara con él.

- Aquí viene mi tormento – se dijo luego de soltar un gran suspiro.

En ese momento vio como el doctor le hacía señas para que se acercara; a ella, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. (Uy si que sufrida) El estaba en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpido por el doctor.

- Tienes suerte, ella te atenderá a partir de hoy.

- … Ahhh - Karl aún no reaccionaba por completo – ¿qué me decía?

- Ay muchacho, reacciona o quedaras como un tonto frente a ella.

Justo en ese momento Eli llegó a donde se encontraban ellos.

- Dígame doctor – le preguntó a su jefe con una gran sonrisa.

- Él es Karl Heinz Schneider, tu próximo paciente.

- Joven Schneider, ella es la señorita Elieth Shanks, estudiante de medicina y será tu nueva fisioterapista.

Ambos jóvenes ya se conocían pero prefirieron fingir que no era así y se saludaron como si apenas se vieran por primera vez. Eli le extendió la mano para saludarlo y el correspondió a este gesto.

Al momento de estrecharse las manos ambos se encontraron uno en frente al otro y sus miradas se cruzaron, sintieron como una extraña energía los atravesaba; Karl quedó cautivado por los hermosos ojos de ella y ella por su parte quedó fascinada con él, ambos estaban inmersos en el otro cuando el doctor Dingsbums los sacó de sus pensamientos (que bueno porque estaban a punto de que se les cayera la baba ).

- Bien señorita Shanks, creo que es momento de que comiencen con la sesión.

- Ahh si doctor – contestó ella aun un tanto distraída.

Elieth entonces miró al alemán de nuevo y le sonrió cálidamente, ella fue muy amable con él al explicarle lo que iban a hacer ese día; Karl estaba fascinado con ella, al parecer ya había olvidado su roce del día anterior, por su parte ella le demostraba su afecto como solía hacerlo un afecto sincero y desinteresado.

Durante la sesión Elieth le sonreía constantemente, él pensó que en verdad era una chica muy agradable y dulce lo que hizo que el no pudiera más que quedar prendado de ella.

El tiempo transcurría y a pesar de que la sesión era un tanto pesada, Karl no parecía ni cansado ni incómodo con ella, es más, parecía que ni se percataba de eso, estaba disfrutando cada segundo que estaba al lado de la chica y hasta llegó a reírse de las ocurrencias de esta.

Tanto médicos, como el resto del personal del área, no salían de su asombro; estaban realmente sorprendidos del cambio tan radical que había sucedido con el jugador; él, una persona tan arrogante con los demás, se estaba comportando muy amigable con la chica.

Y es que por lo general, solo llegaba a su sesión sin querer hablar con nadie y no queriendo aceptar que se le ayudara en lo más mínimo, pero ahora, parecía que había olvidado todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y solo se concentraba en Elieth.

Karl, como buen galán que es, no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de enterarse de todo lo relacionado con ella, desde donde vivía hasta si tenía novio o no, a lo cual ella le respondía riendo y en ocasiones evadiendo las preguntas, luego la conversación giro en torno a él, quien expresó sus deseos de pronto regresar a jugar, mientras que ella lo animaba a que luchara por conseguirlo, poco después, lamentablemente la conversación giro hacia un tema que el alemán no quería tocar, su relación anterior. Karl inmediatamente cambio de semblante, se volvió sombrío y su mirada volvió a tomar esa frialdad. Por más que Elieth trataba de que él abriera su corazón y se desahogara, lo único que estaba ocasionando era que él perdiera el control.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres contar? – le volvía a insistir ella.

- Ya te dije que no pienso hablar de eso – le respondió él ya irritado.

- Mira, tuviste un gran trauma en tu vida creo que no te haría mal desahogarte.

- Ya te dije que no, no tengo nada que decirte, no es algo que valga la pena decir.

- ¿El que haya muerto tu novia no es importante? – le dijo ella sorprendida por la respuesta por parte de él, pero esa simple pregunta desencadenó muchas cosas en el interior del alemán y por fin explotó.

- Ok, ¿quieres que te diga algo?… bien – le dijo ya furioso contra ella - ella murió por mi culpa, ¿es lo que querías escuchar? Bien, ¡soy un maldito asesino!, ¿contenta? he ahí la verdad.

Elieth se quedó en shock por esa confesión por parte de él, todo el mundo sabía lo que había sucedido pero jamás se imaginaron que él se culpara de esa forma.

- ¿Cómo te puedes culpar por un accidente?

- Porque yo provoque ese accidente, yo jale del volante, por mi es que nos salimos del camino – le gritó exasperado – y por mi es que ella murió.

Ella se sintió molesta, primero porque él le gritara pero más que nada porque no podía creer que él fuera tan irracional al creer semejante cosa.

- ¿Y de no hacerlo? – Le respondió irritada - ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

- … - por un momento el se quedo sin nada que decir.

- ¿Tú crees que hubieran sobrevivido al impacto directo del tráiler?, no lo creo, ella estaría muerta de todos modos y tu, tu quizás también lo estarías.

Karl la miro fijamente como queriendo decir algo más, pero luego solo se limitó a suspirar melancólicamente.

- Eso sería mejor…

Ahora sí que ella no creía lo que oía, como iba a ser mejor estar muerto que vivo, eso la terminó por irritar y es que durante su estancia en el hospital, ella había tenido la ocasión de haber presenciado muchos casos en donde las personas trataban inútilmente de aferrarse a la vida y él, que tenia la dicha de seguir vivo lo despreciaba.

- Por favor – dijo incrédula - ¿cómo va a ser mejor?, el 90 de los pacientes que están aquí se aferran por vivir y tú me sales con que hubiera sido mejor morir – le dijo ya alzando la voz - ¿Qué te pasa?… ¿estás loco?

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! – Le volvió a gritar él - no quiero seguir hablando contigo.

- ¡Pues vete mucho al carajo!…. – le grito ella en español.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que te importa, además dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo – le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el lado opuesto a él.

Todos los que se encontraban allí habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban realizando al oír los gritos de estos dos y ahora miraban atentamente a la pareja, estaban muy sorprendidos de ver que la peque se pusiera a gritar y es que nunca nadie antes la había visto tan furiosa; para todos era una chica muy alegre y jamás alzaba la voz en contra de alguien por más que estuviera enojada; ella prefería mejor salir de ahí a calmarse.

Segundos después de haberle gritado a Karl, Elieth se sintió muy mal de haberlo hecho, sentía que se había sobrepasado y que era necesario disculparse con él, estaba muy avergonzada. Karl por su parte volvió a sentir esa sensación de tristeza y culpabilidad, lo que hizo que se deprimiera nuevamente.

- Oye… – ella trato de disculparse.

- Será mejor que me vaya – interrumpió el rubio, saliendo del lugar sin dejar que ella dijese nada más.

Elieth solo lo vio marcharse sintiéndose muy miserable por haber hecho que él se deprimiera, después pensó que lo vería al día siguiente y se disculparía.

**N/A:**

- Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth

- Celia, el Doctor Dingsbums y el resto de los personajes extras de la historia son creación mía.


End file.
